nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bullets (Hot Air)
Bullets are enemies in the Hot Air series, and one of the few enemies in the series that can be destroyed. Appearance Bullets appear as a pod shaped enemy. They are seen from the side, and are grey coloured. Visible on there side is a skull and crossbones, as well as the bullet's eye and cheek, and half of its mouth and eyebrow. Game information Bullets appear in Hot Air on level 15, level 10: Octoboss and level 18: Biting the Bullet. Bullets are shot out of flat silver surfaces on the wall. Bullets typically always move at a constant speed and in the direction they are shot, going through walls they meet. The only exception being the bullet on level 18 of Hot Air 2, which chases the player, and explodes when it meets the wall. Bullets are rather large for enemies, and due to their largeness move slowly. Hot Air Bullets are fired out of a flat silver grey areas on the walls, areas that will not kill Hot Air if contact is made. Bullets travel at a constant speed, and in the direction they are fired. Hot Air 2 In Hot Air 2, bullets are encountered on level ten: Octoboss, where the Octoboss is fought (The fight against Octoboss is the only level in which the bullets don't act as an enemy), and on level eighteen Biting the Bullet. Level 10: Octoboss To kill the Octoboss on level 10 Octoboss, the player has to land on one of the four orange pads, one being lit up while the other three are not. Doing that will cause a bullet to be fired out of the flat grey surface on the wall closest to the player. They travel at a constant speed and in the direction they are fired, in this level. They will harm the Octoboss if it hits, and subtract one of his three skull hearts. Level 18: Biting the Bullet On level eighteen, the player is in a room similar to the Octoboss room, but smaller. At the edge of each room is an orange pad with a key. After a few seconds of spawning, a bullet will enter. This bullet does not travel at a constant speed, nor in the direction it is fired, but rather slowly and tries to home in on the player. The bullet is capable of turning, and is always facing the direction of the player. The player has to immediately press four orange pads to unlock the exit, which is a locked gate. The bullet in this one is the same size as the usually encountered ones, and can be caused to destroy itself by colliding with a wall. If this happens, another is immediately spawned. These bullets are the same size as a regular bullet. Trivia *Bullets are likely based off the enemy Banzai Bill from the Mario series. **The one on level 18 of Hot Air 2 might be based off the enemy Bull's-Eye Bill, also from the Mario series. Category:Hot Air series Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies